Solo una vez más
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Sarah esta decidida a no volver a soñar. Para ella lo mejor es mantenerse apegada a la realidad. Pero realmente es lo que ella quiere? una noche de calor, tareas domésticas y su iPod, le demostrarán lo mucho que se equivoca.


_**Solo una vez más.**_

_**Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertencen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente.**_

Una vida normal. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado, una casa, una carrera exitosa, un buen novio, posibilidades de formar un hogar y un prospero futuro económico.

"_¿Es eso lo que siempre quisiste?"_

El calor del verano era casi insoportable, la leve brisa del mes de julio anunciaba una pronta tormenta. Los viejos ventiladores dejaban escuchar sus quejas mientras hacían todo lo posible por intentar enfriar el ambiente. Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Sarah regresó a su casa luego del trabajo, ser una mujer independiente y fuerte en estos días no era tarea fácil. Sarah sabía que contaba con todas estas características: racional, decidida, segura, independiente, responsable, fuerte, y sobre todo invulnerable. Por donde quiera que ella pasara el mundo sucumbía a sus pies.

Excusas.

Excusas para no querer aceptar la realidad: Sarah simplemente se sentía sola. Ya era una mujer hecha y derecha. Había terminado sus estudios de forma exitosa, tenía un buen trabajo, y había tenido la posibilidad de lograr formar una familia con un buen muchacho, que la cuidase y la respetase, había tenido la posibilidad de convertirse en madre y hasta de tener un perro como mascota y una casa con jardín. Pero como la perfección no existe, simplemente ahora se encontraba sola. Y así enfrentaba la vida. Ya no esperaría nada de nadie, sus ojos verde esmeralda ya no brillarían con la luz de una ilusión.

En otra época Sarah era valiente, todo en su vida representaba una aventura. Ella era la protagonista de los libros y cuentos que leía, era la princesa y el hada, la heroína y a veces también la villana. Amaba sus libros porque le permitían soñar con un mundo distinto. Un mundo lleno de sorpresas. Soñaba también con un príncipe azul, que no siempre vestía de azul, y que hacía su corazón latir con fuerza, soñaba con un amor que pudiera acelerarle el pulso y hacer temblar sus rodillas. "_¿Pero entonces que fue lo que te pasó en realidad Sarah?"_

Tiempo.

Y es que el tiempo y la vida cotidiana van borrando las fantasías adolescentes. De pronto el mundo pareció achicarse, los espacios por conquistar ya no resultaban tan misteriosos ni intimidantes, cualquier cosa podía conseguirse con facilidad. Todo lo que podía causar en Sarah alguna intriga, tenía una respuesta sencilla y casi obvia. Entonces en este mundo tan poco sensual Sarah no pudo nunca encontrar su lugar y finalmente terminó siendo una más del montón. Con recuerdos de una vida mejor, que hacían que añorase, ser distinta, dejar todo de lado y lanzarse una vez más a la aventura de soñar. Cosa imposible en una persona con tantas responsabilidades como lo era ella. En el último tiempo Sarah, se había mudado a su primer departamento en el centro de la ciudad, vivía sola, y trabajaba casi todo el día. Por otro lado se había comprometido con Karen a cuidar a Tobby los fines de semana, mientras ella y su padre viajaban para recuperar el fuego de la pasión que un matrimonio de mucho tiempo y un hijo de 10 años estaban arruinando a pasos agigantados. Karen estaba decidida a no terminar su vida conyugal como lo había hecho la madre de Sarah huyendo detrás de una compañía de teatro de poca monta.

Esa noche de tanto calor en la que Sarah había llegado de trabajar más tarde de lo normal, y a pesar del cansancio del día sabía que no podía dedicarse a descansar, y relajarse en un baño de burbujas, como había sugerido una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Nadie la entendía realmente. La realidad era que Sarah no quería relajarse, Sarah no quería pensar. Rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto donde guardaba la ropa limpia, y tomó la pila acumulada de la semana que estaba lista para ser planchada. Posicionó la tabla de planchar, y decididamente pensó que ya era tiempo de hacerlo. De reojo miro sus viejas pinturas y una tela que aún tenía en blanco. A pesar de haber abandonado las artes hacía ya bastante tiempo, aún conservaba los materiales, pensó un momento en cambiar la plancha por el pincel, pero luego se dijo que no era buena idea. De que serviría de todos modos, más que para pintar mundos irreales con duendes y reyes que no existen. Y así Sarah comenzó a planchar. Una camisa, dos pantalones, un par de medias, y la pila no parecía achicarse nunca, el calor era abrazador, y sentías las gotas de sudor correr por su espalda. Encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia su iPod, cualquier tarea era mejor realizarla con música de fondo. Encendió también el televisor pero sin volumen, cuantas más luces y ruidos en la habitación menos sola se sentía, Ziggy su gato la observaba sentado en el borde de la ventana, casi con una sonrisa.

Lo que Sarah, nunca sospechó es que la música puede ser muy traicionera cuando lo único que se quiere hacer es no pensar y agarrarse con uñas y dientes a la realidad. Las primeras notas no significaron nada para ella, y las segundas tampoco, pero las terceras al unísono con una voz masculina de fuerte acento, funcionaron como un péndulo en manos de un hipnotizador. Entonces la habitación pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor, las imágenes de la televisión no tenían sentido. Sarah se vio a sí misma, bailando un ritmo de otra época, con un bello vestido blanco, rodeada de personas enmascaradas. Cuanta elegancia y sensualidad había a su alrededor, una vez más estaba sumida en sus sueños, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que realmente pertenecía a algún lugar como en aquel momento, sin embargo y a pesar de la curiosidad y la nostalgia que sentía, algo seguía faltando, y ella estaba decidida a buscarlo. Caminando entre todos esos personajes recorrió el salón todo decorado, con cristales centelleantes, podía ver su reflejo, en cada espejo presente, y se veía a sí misma hermosa y radiante como nunca se había visto. Y de pronto el peso sobre sus hombros la hizo girar sobre sus delicados y brillantes zapatos.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de conocerlo? Sin decir una palabra dejó que la tomara en sus brazos y la guiara por la pista de baile. Sus pies parecían flotar, mientras él sin esfuerzo hacía que bailara como una bailarina profesional. Sarah se detuvo en sus ojos, tan raros como nunca antes había visto, su fina sonrisa, su cabello brillante y su postura digna de cualquier rey. Sarah volvía a ser la princesa de sus cuentos, pero algo en la mirada de su pareja le indicaba que no era el príncipe azul. Pero no le importó, después de todo a las chicas jóvenes siempre le atraen los chicos malos.

Sarah estaba encantada, al fin había encontrado su lugar, allí quería permanecer por siempre, en un mundo que no ofrecía más que misterio y junto al hombre que lejos de ser el muchacho que cualquier madre puede querer para su hija, estaba bailando y cantando para ella, ofreciéndole nada más ni nada menos que todos sus sueños.

Mientras la música parecía desvanecerse, y cambiar rápidamente a un ritmo mucho más moderno el lugar parecía llenarse de humo y un extraño olor comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, la imagen de su compañero comenzó a perderse y en cambio sintió unas afiladas uñas en sus piernas. Sarah abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, con su gato rasguñándola a través de sus pantalones para llamar su atención, y una camisa de seda, totalmente quemada bajo la plancha hirviendo. Al despegar el artefacto de la prenda se dio cuenta de que esta no servía nada más que para ir a parar a la basura. Pero esta vez, Sarah lejos de enojarse consigo misma por su falta de atención, suspiró y sonrío. Desenchufando la plancha para dejarla enfriar, se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de la ropa, (allí donde tenía todos sus materiales) y tomando un pequeño carboncillo, y la tela en blanco comenzó a dibujar nuevamente esos mundos llenos de duendes y reyes con ojos extraños, que no sirven para nada, pero que ésta vez, le hicieron entender que tal vez, no es tan malo soñar una vez más. Que no es necesario perder la ilusión para enfrentar este mundo, y que tal vez algún día llegue a encontrar su lugar y bailar con ese vestido blanco que tan bien le quedaba junto a su príncipe azul, no tan azul.

_**Hola! Les presento mi primer fic, de Labyrinth. La verdad que es muy difícil escribir un fic así ya que la mayoría de las cosas están todas inventadas, y la verdad es que hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir algo para ellos, pero quería ser original. La verdad es que no se si salió bien o no,( espero sus reviews, todas son apreciadas pero sin violencia, por favor.) pero aquí les presento a una Sarah que en realidad no sabemos si alguna vez estuvo o no en el underground, y si alguna vez conoció o no a Jareth, pero me pareció que retratarla en una situación cotidiana como es planchar la ropa, estaba bien. Suelo basarme en cosas que pasan en mi vida real, por lo tanto Yo si quemé la ropa por andar soñando despierta, pero bueno son cosas que pasan.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
